The Next Generation
by Aerilon452
Summary: It's 20 years later in Angel Grove and the Power Rangers are needed once more. This time, the children of the Rangers will be called upon to assume the mantle of their parents.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Its 20 years later and Rangers are needed to protect the world once more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of MMPR

Rating: T+

**THE NEXT GENERATION:**

Kayson Oliver sat outside at a local coffee shop watching people from behind her purple sunglasses coming to and from various shops in her mother's home town of Angel Grove. She didn't know what was so special about this town, only that her parents had loved it. They had a special connection to this place that Kayson had yet to understand. Maybe she wasn't meant to. Getting up from her chair she went back inside to pay for her latte and then wander aimlessly about the town. Perhaps, the more she saw, the more she would come to like this new place where she would be living. Kayson walked on until she came to The Juice Bar. Her mother had told her about this place; it was a community center for teens like her. She was surprised it was still here. "It could be worth a look." She said to herself going to the door.

Inside, Xian Taylor sat with his friends Tally Cranston, Brody Park, Aiden DeSantos, Rachel Hillard and Leila Scott when he looked up to see a new girl walk in. She was tall, slender, had long dark brown hair to her shoulders, and the most penetrating grey eyes he had ever seen. Xian was awestruck. Word had reached them that there would be a new girl in school, but he hadn't expected the girl to be as captivating as the one who had just walked into the Juice Bar. 'She must be taking a self-guided tour.' He thought to himself as he continued to stare. His eyes wouldn't look away even as his friends were laughing and joking. Xian kept watching, kept trying to get up the nerve to go to her, to introduce himself. "Ok, I'm doing this." He said aloud not bothering to listen to the curious questions from his friends. Getting up, Xian crossed the blue tiled floor and greeted the new girl. "Hi! I'm Xian."

Kayson had seen the boy watching her and tried not to notice, but she couldn't help it. He was tall, well muscled and lean, with a dark complexion, almond eyes, deep brown irises, and black hair. She couldn't help but admire him, but a set of nerves settled in her stomach when he started to come over to her, and introduce himself. "Hi!" She greeted in return. "I'm Kayson." He took the hands she offered and lightly squeezed. Kayson found herself squeezing his hand back.

"We heard there was a new kid in town." Xian chuckled. "Welcome to Angel Grove." He added with the same chuckle. Her hand was so warm in his that he was reluctant to let her go. It was so strange and yet so familiar at the same time. What was it about her? The minute she walked through the door something seemed to click into place. But what could it be? She had lived here when she was barely three years old but after that her and her parents moved around from country to country.

"Yup," Kayson shrugged with a smile, her hand still being held by Xian, "I'm the new kid." She agreed. "And, thanks for the welcome." Past him, she saw five others staring at them. "Who are they?" She asked noting that they were all in set colors of blue, yellow, pink, black, and red. Xian himself wore green. Though, who was she to judge, most of her wardrobe consisted of white clothing.

Xian was knocked back to reality the moment she asked about his friends. They were all kids who had grown up together because their parents were friends. "You wanna meet them? They are great people," He laughed keeping his hand in hers so he could pull her along and over to the table where everyone waited.

Kayson wasn't sure about this, but she had a feeling of warmth, of friendship the moment she stood by the table where everyone was sitting. "Hi, I'm Kayson," She waved at them with her free hand. Right now she had no desire to let Xian's hand fall from hers. On her best days she was awkward, didn't make friends well. Yet, the people before her, they were smiling at her warmly. "I just moved here." Well, technically she just moved back. When she had been a small child she had lived in Angel Grove before moving at the tender age of four.

"I'm Tally," Tally waved and greeted.

"Hi," Kayson smiled taking note that the girl in blue was blonde, blue eyed coincidently, and pale skinned like her, as well as wore glasses. This girl reminded her of a picture she had seen of her mom and her friends when her mother was her age.

"I'm Brody, nice to meet." Brody stood offering his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you," Kayon smiled taking her hand from Xian's so she could shake Brody's hand. He wore black that went with his Asian complexion to match Xian's. Again the familiarity washed through her.

"My turn Brody," Aiden joked clapping his best friend on the back. Then he looked to the girl smiling wryly, "I'm Aiden DeSantos." To out due Xian and Brody, he brought Kayson's hand to his lips and placed a light kiss to her knuckles.

Kayson chuckled and took her hand back from Aiden. "Do you always greet everyone like this?" she asked laughing associating Aiden with the color red stood out in stark relief to his tan skin and honey brown hair. His eyes were the color of Amber, and he like Xian and Brody, were well muscled and tall.

"Only the pretty ones," Aiden joked.

"Oh, leave her alone Aiden." Rachel pushed him back in his chair before turning a dazzling smile on the new comer, "I'm Rachel."

"Nice to meet you," Kayson grinned in return seeing Rachel favored the color yellow that brought out the green of her eyes. She had tan skin, like Aiden, but copper hair, as well as a slender and graceful build.

"Okay, okay, enough hogging the new comer." Leila chirped getting up from her chair to go to the new girl and hug her. "Hi, I'm Leila Scott." She giggled stepping back. "Sorry," she shrugged, "I hug."

"It's ok…" Kayson shook her head. "Thanks for the warm welcome. I don't get that very often." She surprised Leila by hugging her back and trying not to cringe at the alarming amount of pink.

Tommy Oliver stood outside the Juice Bar where he had spent most of his time as a teen with Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Zack, Jason, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Katherine. This had been his home away from home. Coming back to Angel Grove had been largely Kim's choice, and Tommy had wanted to come home for a while now. He hadn't been sure how his daughter would react to being moved yet again. They had left Australia to come here after Kim hurt her knee, and after Jason called him to have him help run a dojo. This was a good move for his family.

Kimberly watched her husband watching the Juice Bar. She had loved this place, had spent a lot of time with Tommy, and this was where she had cultivated her gymnastic skills. This place was here they had all grown close, had talked about what would happen when they were Rangers, when they worried someone would expose them. "Hey, how long have you been standing here?" She wrapped her arm around his waist. Tommy kissed the top of her head, holding her close.

"Not long," Tommy answered, "Jason called and wanted to meet here, then I saw Kayson head in. I thought I would go in and see if anything changed since we've been away." Most of the time his daughter had a hard time making friends because they kept moving around the world follow his Karate or Kim Gymnastic pursuits. This time it would be different. They were staying here.

"You want to see if she made friends." Kim teased, "But then again, so do I." She chuckled leaving her husband's side to go to the doors of the juice bar. Inside nothing had changed. This was what coming home truly felt like. Kim had a moment to take it in when she spotted her daughter with six other teenagers. It was like a shot to the stomach. At one time that had been them; red, blue, black, yellow, pink, green, and white. It was surreal to see. "That used to be us." She mused.

"Yeah, it did." Tommy agreed smiling broadly at the sight of his daughter with the other kids. He and his family had come back to Angel Grove after getting a call from Jason, but there was something under the offer to instruct at the local dojo. Tommy could sense it and the paternal side of him told him that his daughter would soon be at the center of the unrest in Angel Grove just like the six other teens with her.

"We should meet Jason and the others." Kim said nudging Tommy back to the front door of the Juice Bar. They left their daughter to make the bonds of friendship stronger.

Kayson sat laughing with the six teens who had welcomed her without a thought. She could genuinely smile around them, could be herself. It was nice to be accepted by people who didn't write her off as a foreigner. Kayson looked over at the entrance where the lockers were just in time to see her parents turn and leave. Were they spying on her? She shook her head immediately tossing out that idea. Her parents had lived here. They had more than likely spent most of their time in this place. It was a rec center for children and teens. Looking back to her companions she said, "Excuse me for a half a mo." The last part of her sentence had a tinge of the Australian accent she had adopted from her years living in Sydney.

Xian had seen what Kayson had; her parents. "Let me go with you." He smiled a dazzling smile at her that had her grinning at him in return. Kayson nodded and got up from her chair with him following closely behind her. Xian was a little bit eager to meet the two people his parent's couldn't stop talking about for weeks. His mother, Trini Kwan, had been best friends in High School with Kayson's mother, Kimberly. The same went for his father Zak Taylor. They stepped outside the Juice Bar where Xian called out, "Hey dad!" His father stood close to his mother talking with Kayson's parents. They had this air of seriousness.

Kayson closed the distance between her and her parents with Xian close to heel. Whatever they were talking about, they stopped when the two of them came within ear shot. It was all smiles and welcoming arms. "Ok, this is weird." Kayson backed up out of reach.

Kimberly had nudged Tommy in the side when she had seen Kayson and Trini's boy, Xian, coming closer. The four friends had been talking about the air of trouble shrouding Angel Grove once more. They could sense that something drastic would need to be done soon and there was the fear in them as parents that it would be their children to bear the burden like they had as teens. "What's weird?" Kimberly asked. Her daughter always had an overdeveloped sense of any situation. She was just like her father.

"You four were looking so serious, and then Xian and I show up, and you're all of a sudden nothing but smiles." Kayson wasn't sure what to make of it. She had been having this feeling like something was going to happen all day. It had only gone away when she had sat down with Xian and the others.

"It's nothing," Tommy said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. In fact he and the others had been talking about hiking to the command center to see if Billy could get some of the equipment up and running. Maybe it would help to dispel some of this ominous looming feeling they all were experiencing.

"Yeah, I'm sure people said the same thing when Pompeii was being covered in lava." Kayson snipped crossing her arms. She didn't like not knowing what was going on. Yet, somehow that always ended up happening to her. People made choices without involving her. The biggest one had been the move from Australia to America, a country she hadn't lived in since she had been three years old.

"Kayson," Kimberly chided, "That's not fair and you know it." Her daughter gave her a look that said she was unconvinced and that she wanted to know what was going on. "We'll talk about this when we get home." She said looking to Xian. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You've grown well Xian." Kimberly smiled hoping to distract her daughter. "You know, I remember when you and Kayson were barely two years old and the two of you would get so dirty."

Xian played along, "Sure, then we would have to be put in the bath together." He threw his head back and laughed at the mean look Kayson shot him. "I've seen the pictures." He shrugged.

"Oh, ha ha; you're so not funny." Kayson tried to sound irritated, but when Xian smiled at her, she couldn't help but return it. Her mother still looked serious. "Mom…" Kayson had the small trickle of fear that they would be leaving this place. They had only just gotten here.

"Kayson, go inside. We'll talk later." Kimberly promised cupping her daughter's face using her thumb to stroke Kayson's cheek. "Don't worry."

Xian touched Kayson's shoulder. "Come on, everyone's waiting." He urged. His parents were looking serious just as her parents were. Xian knew enough to keep from urging them. When the time came, they would tell him what was going on. "Come on." He tried again this time taking Kayson's hand. She didn't pull away from him.

**COMMAND CENTER:**

The Rangers walked through doors of the Command Center. It had been powered down for years and was in a sad state. Tommy sighed at the amount of work it would take together everything repaired. "What happened here?" He wondered stepping from his wife's side to go to one of the consoles. It was busted and wires were frayed. "We have to fix this place." Tommy looked up at where Zordon would have been missing the wizard more than he had thought he had.

"Yeah, come on guys, we've fixed this place before." Kim chimed in. "We can do it again." For what they feared were coming, they would need the command center. This wouldn't be their fight, it would belong to their children. "We best get to work." She went to stand next to Tommy.

Billy broke from the group looking for Alpha 5. The android had been the most helpful member of the team when he had been a Ranger. Now it was time to repay him in kind. Near the back of the Command Center a dusty sheet that covered Alpha. Billy pulled it off, coughing at the dust. "Guys!" He called out. "I found Alpha!" Behind the android were a set of double doors. Billy opened them as the others joined him.

"Where do you think it leads?" Trini and Aisha said at the same time, and then laughed lightly.

"Let's find out." Jason chimed in. He moved in front and then went through the doors. Down a long corridor were rooms by the dozens. "There's more to this place than we ever thought, or ever asked about." He said opening the door to the first one. It was red for the ranger that commanded the Tyrannosaurus.

Trini took her cue from Jason and opened the door opposite him. It was yellow with a stylized sabertooth tiger on the walls. "Why did Zordon never tell us about this place?" She was constantly amazed in her life. Especially from her time as a ranger. So many things had happened to her. Now, trouble was heading their way. "We're going to have to tell our children soon enough."

"Yeah, we can't keep hiding this from them." Aisha agreed looking to her husband Adam. "We've been looking for ways to tell Brody, but haven't found the right way yet."

"I know what you mean." Zack said taking Trini's hand. "Xian's smart, eventually he'll figure things out, but we have to make sure this place is a haven again.

Door after door revealed separate rooms for the would be Rangers. There were still more doors, more beds. "This place is bigger than I even thought," Rocky said. "It must sense what we need and change the interior to suit our needs."

Billy nodded, "Rocky's right." He had learned years ago not to go into lengthy explinations as his friends and team mates would look at him as if he had dribbled on his shirt. Billy smiled at that.

"So," Kim shrugged, "What area do we fix first? We have to make sure that this place is ready and soon."

"I don't know how we can do this. How can we expect our kids to do what we did?" Adam had his doubts, but it was his fear as a father that had kept him from talking to his son about the hero he had been. "Do we really our kids to go through what we did?"

"There isn't a choice," Jason said. "Our kids are just like us, we've all seen it." He put his hands on his hips. "They can do this." Then he sighed. "We all know the danger that's coming, and we can't stop it but our kids can."

"They can." Tommy agreed with Jason, who had been the first leader of the Power Rangers, and then the job had fallen to him. He had a feeling that the responsibility of leadership would fall to Kayson. "Look, we can finish exploring later. Billy get Alpha working. Then, Alpha can get Zordon back."

Jason nodded in agreement, "Alpha is a good starting point." Then he joked, "We all know Billy has had plenty of practice repairing him." They all laughed like old times.

**ANGEL GROVE PARK:**

Xian walked close to Kayson while the others laughed and joked and talked about various things. He couldn't think past the scent of Kayson, the way she smelled of Roses and Lilacs. It was intoxicating, and he had only met her as teenagers. The time they spent as toddlers didn't count. He had a chance to be with the girl he had dreamt about for years. This must be what love at first sight felt like. He tapped her on the shoulder and motioned her away from the rest of them. She stopped and followed him with a small smile on her lips. His heart was fluttering in his chest, his stomach rolled with nerves. "I know we don't know each other very well and well…" Xian stopped, turning to face the trunk of the tree.

"Are you asking me out?" Kayson asked teasingly. She stepped in close to Xian, placed her hands on his shoulders and urged him to turn to face her. Since seeing him, she couldn't stop thinking about him; all of him. He was someone that she felt she could be safe with. Xian made her feel comfortable like she hadn't felt in a long time, not since living in Australia. Then just as he was about to open his mouth, to answer her, she saw some people in grey skin suits. "What the hell?" She moved around him. Xian followed her.

Xian didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't some dudes dressed in silvery grey suits with a giant Z on their chests. Something about it clicked in his brain, but he wasn't sure what it was. "Come on Kay, let's get back. They're probably street performers." He said, only he wasn't that convinced. There was something so familiar about the weird grey/silver suited guys, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Xian turned, called out to the others, "Hey guys over here!"

Brody looked down the small hill to see what Xian and Kayson were staring at. "Who are they?"

Aiden clapped Brody on the back and joked, "They look like those clay brains from 20 years ago."

Brody leaned back against Aiden reveling in the touch of his boyfriend. "Do you mean the Putty Patrol? The ones Lord Zedd used to use?" He asked, but needn't an answer as the guys in questions rushed them.

Rachel pitched in, "Time to put those Karate skills to use!"

All seven of them took various stances from the different styles of Karate they all knew. If they were going to be attacked, they were going to defend themselves. The putty's began the attack leaving the seven teens no choice but to defend themselves. Kayson looked from her right to her left, she and Xian were in the center; leaders of the group. "Let's get these clay brains!" She shouted.

**COMMAND CENTER:**

Most of the afternoon was spent fixing the command console as well as Billy and Trini repairing Alpha 5. After many sparks and minor zaps from live wires, Billy finally got the android up and running. Alpha was so happy to see them all again, but was set to the task to find Zordon with part of the console that had been repaired. He did a few minor adjustments and then was searching the galaxy for signs of the leader who had brought them all together. As all the former Ranger's continued with repairs, getting as much accomplished as they could when familiar alarms blared; alarms they all knew meant trouble.

"Billy, bring up the viewing globe." Tommy ordered falling back into the role of leader.

The globe glowed bringing the image of all of their kids in a fight with Putty's. "This can't be happening," Trini turned away from the image burying her face in Zack's shoulder.

"They shouldn't be going through this, not so soon." Zack consoled his wife.

Jason shook his head, but felt pride as he saw his daughter using the skills he taught her. The Putty she battled busted apart. Leila relayed the information to the rest of her team. "No, they shouldn't be," He lamented, "But we know this was coming and that they would be the ones chosen."

Kimberly turned to Alpha, "Can you get them here?" She sounded panicked and she was. Her daughter was facing a Putty. Granted they weren't as dangerous, but it was a prelude to what was to come.

"Give me a moment, Kimberly." Alpha punched a few buttons, and then in the command center, seven colors appeared. Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, Pink, Green, and White. Collectively the gathered parents breathed a sigh of relief at seeing their children brought to safety within the command center.

Kayson looked around the strange room. One minute they had been engaged in a fight with strange things and the next they were here staring at their parents who looked more than a little at home. "Where are we?" she asked stepping from Xian's side, taking her place at the head of the group. When the fight had begun, the others had rallied around her like she was their leader. "Mom!" Kayson snapped, "Where are we?" A small amount of fear trickled into her voice as she asked her question again.

Tommy stepped from Kim to face down his angry daughter. "You're safe, all of you." He soothed. "We saw your fight with the Putty Patrol." Tommy clarified pointing to the viewing globe for them to see. "There's something we have to tell you, and it won't be easy for you to hear, but there is still work for us to do."

Jason picked up from where Tommy left off, "We'll tell you what we can, but for now there are rooms down that hall," He pointed to the left of the control console, "There you'll find rooms and you'll know which one belongs to you."

"This is insane!" Kayson held her hands up. "Fine, we'll leave you to it." She was the first one to move away and down the hall, where at the end she saw a white door with a symbol she couldn't understand. The room held double doors, but the other door wasn't white, it was green. Again, it was adorned with a symbol that was foreign to her. Xian was suddenly at her side. She hadn't seen him move with her. As one, without words, they pushed the doors open to see the room split in Green and White. "I guess this is ours." Kayson quipped bumping her hip into his.

Xian let his jaw drop at what he was seeing. Not only did he get to share a room with Kayson, but he got to share a room with Kayson. His heart was pounding wildly out of control. "This is amazing," He gaped stepping in to the room and over to the side where all the green was adorning the walls. Firstly he noticed the bed. The frame was all stone painted the color of the ocean; the covers seemed to sway, making waves that crashed against the footboard of the bed. He had to touch the blanket, but it wasn't water. It was a fabric he had never seen before. Xian pulled the covers back revealing the pillows that looked like dragon scales. "I can't believe this." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Kayson stepped to her side of the room, like Xian, her eyes fell to the bed. The frame looked like it was made of tall grass, branches, but when she touched it, it was sturdy. The blanket was white tiger's fur that warmed immediately to the touch. It seemed to come alive. Like Xian had, she too, pulled back the covers where the sheets were black and the pillows were of the same tiger fur. "What is this place?" She asked letting her hand stroke over the fur. Everything in this space called to her, like it had been constructed for her, and her alone. Kayson sat down and then reclined on the bed. The mattress molded to her form, instantly supporting her. She couldn't help but to sigh in contentment. Turning her head, she saw Xian smiling at her. "I could get use to this."

Xian grinned at Kayson, but a small sound drew his attention to the open double doors where the rest of his friends were standing. "You guys should check your rooms out." He laughed going over to Kayson to pull her from her bed, so as a group they could see what other wonders this place had for them. She kept her hand in his letting him lead her from their shared room where the others stood looking from door to door. Each one of them were trying to decide if they should open it or not.

"I don't know about this guys," Tally spoke up tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Aiden draped his arm over her shoulder and chuckled, "Come on, it's not like the door will bite you." He looked at the blue door with the gold symbol of a Triceratops on it. "As a show of good faith I'll open my door." Aiden turned around facing the red door with the T-Rex staring at him. He placed his hand on the knob, twisted, and the door whispered open. "Wow…" Aiden muttered in total awe of what he was seeing. The room was modest, comfortable. He had a couch set to one side, deep burgundy leather that invited him to stretch out and take a nap. Looking to the left, along the wall a bed rested. The frame was made of red rocks, clay almost, and at the four corners were fossilized Tyrannosaurus skulls. He walked over to feel the blanket that looked like a lizard hide of florescent reds, but it felt like the softest silk to the pad of his fingers. "I'm loving this place."

Brody moved through the gathering at the door and over to Aiden's side. "Somehow this room suits you." He joked wrapping his arms around Aiden's waist. "Maybe I should see my room next." Brody suggested gaining a smile from Aiden.

Kayson watched boy teen and then whispered to Xian, "Are they…?" she could see a sense of devotion to the other in the way Aiden and Brody stood with each other.

Xian nodded and then leaned in to whisper close to her ear, "They think they're subtle about it, but…" he shrugged, "They've been in love since they were like ten." Xian chuckled.

"That's nice." Kayson replied moving back when Brody and Aiden came back into the hall to go to the Black door that would be Brody's room, right next door to Aiden's. Somehow that wasn't a coincidence to Kayson. Her smile widened at the thought.

Brody stood at his door taking in the black finish with the Mastodon in gold relief at the level of his face. He took a deep breath wrapping his fingers around the door knob. With a flick of his wrist the door opened revealing his room. A laugh escaped him at the sight of the room that would be his. Like in Aiden's room, a long sofa rested, only his was in black. It looked to be comfortable and welcoming. The rooms appeared to be mirrored in the layout. To the left his bed rested; the frame looked to be ice, but when he touched it, there was no coldness. The blanket was what he would assume Mastodon fur to look like. It was soft and it would keep him warm. "I can't believe this." Brody breathed out sitting down. The strength had gone out of his legs. "What's going on?" He asked looking up at Aiden. His love sat down next to him, pulling him close to whisper soothing words while the others left them alone.

Out in the hall, Xian looked from Tally, Leila, and Rachel. With a smile he asked, "So, who's next?" As eager as he was to see what the other rooms looked like, it would have to be up to the owners to reveal the wonders of them to the rest. The three girls looked from one another, still not sure what to do.

Rachel raised her hand, "I'll do it." Xian smiled at her and then she knew she had the courage to see what was behind the yellow door. To her right, it stood seemingly taunting her to open it. Rachel glared at the symbol of the Sabertooth Tiger and pushed the door open. Like in Aiden and Brody's room there was a couch of yellow leather. She could see herself there, stretched out reading or meditating, or just sitting and listening to music. To her left was the bed. The frame looked to be trees. At the four corners the taller trees had leaves to make a canopy to shield her from the sun that would never touch her in this room. Going over to the edge her hand shot out to touch the golden fur where a sigh of contentment escaped her. Rachel said, "I can see myself sleeping here." What had she been worried about? Her room was just as amazing as the ones Aiden and Brody had, or the room that Kayson got to share with Xian. She looked back to Xian to see him whispering with Kayson. Inside, a part of her heart ached. Rachel wished that he would be like that with her.

Tally was more eager to see what her door held. "My turn next!" She exclaimed. The others looked at her, all of them wearing smiles that encouraged her even more. Hurrying from Rachel's room, Tally stood once more in front of the blue door where the Triceratops loomed, beckoning her to open it. Quickly she twisted the knob and pushed open her door. "Oh, wow…" She let her jaw drop. Her eyes skipped over the couch and immediately hit on a work bench in mint condition with all manner of tools mounted on the wall for her to invent things. "I'm in heaven." But she had no idea what heaven was until she let her eyes see the bed resting along the left side of the wall. The frame of her bed looked like prehistoric bushes that had been trampled and stomped to make a nest. She went to touch the nearest post expecting to feel the leaves move, and they did. "Oh, this is phenomenal." Tally exclaimed with a laugh. Gingerly she sat on the edge letting her hand run over the blanket. It looked like water, like a clear pond but felt like Chinese silk.

Leila was amazed, "Makes me wonder what's behind my door." She joked, nudging Kayson who had been covertly staring at Xian the whole time. "Guess it's my turn." Leila mumbled leaving the others to go and stand before her door where a Pterodactyl looked at her. The door was a nice light pink, gentle on the eyes. Her hand rested on the knob, twisted, and then she revealed what was behind her door. "Not expecting this." She quipped pleasantly. Her eyes searched out the bed and she wasn't disappointed. The Pterodactyl made nest's high up, away from predators, and her bed reflected that. It looked like a nest on a raised platform and set against the side of a canyon wall. Leila went to it, used the hand holds and climbed up. She sat on the soft grassy edge and then fell back into the waiting embrace of the mattress. The blanket was pink, adorned in scales, but like all the others, it was soft to the touch, immediately warming to her touch.

Kimberly stood watching the hall the seven teens had disappeared down led by her daughter. Trini was with her, offering silent comfort. "Was it right to just let them leave like that?" She asked her best friend. Kimberly knew her daughter didn't handle surprises very well. It was something Kim had passed on to her without meaning to.

"We didn't have a choice, Kimberly." Trini muttered running her hand up and down Kim's back. The boys were busy fixing the rest of the consoles while Billy and Alpha scanned for Zordon, their former disembodied leader. "But, Zordon will explain the moment we find him."

Kimberly sighed deeply, "I know." Even though they were safe here in the command center, there was still trouble brewing on the horizon Kimberly couldn't shake the feeling and it was starting to make her feel sick. "I just worry what will happen once they know who we were when we were teenagers."

"They're not going to stop loving us." Tommy said. He had been feeling his wife's unease for most of the day, but they had major repairs to make and he had to set aside the desire to comfort her while the damage was fixed. The consoles were as repaired as they were going to get. For now Billy and Alpha wanted them to give them space. So, that freed Tommy to come and wrap his arms around Kim.

"I know that, I just don't want Kayson to think we lied to her." Kim tucked her head under Tommy's chin reveling in his warmth.

Jason piped up, "If she's anything like you, she'll be bothered for half a minute and then she'll realize that not being told made her life a lot safer."

Trini changed the topic, "Should we go and check on them?" Then she looked over at Billy, he and Alpha were muttering and bouncing ideas off the other. "I think they need more space to work." Zack had joined them as well as Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. Katherine stayed back from the group watching Billy work.

Kimberly looked back at Katherine who had been watching Tommy. She knew that after she had sent the Dear John letter to Tommy after leaving Angel Grove, Katherine and Tommy had formed a relationship. It didn't bother her then, but the looks she was sending Tommy's way, they bothered her now. Though, she couldn't say anything, and she wouldn't. "I think we should. I'm sorta eager to see what was behind the doors."

"Then let's go!" Zack turned and headed down the hall in search of the rooms, that at one time could have been for them. Before they could move out of ear shot, the alarms blared. Old habits kicked in, they were the Ranger's once more, and they all converged on the view screen.

Back in the room she was to share with Xian, Kayson sat on the long sofa that was half white and green. The leather in the center, the green and white looked as if it had been melted together forming a tie-dye pattern that Kayson thought was cool. She looked around the room, at the walls noticing the murals. Her side was all jungle, birds, and other wild animals. On Xian's side of the room, his walls were as if he was in some sort of underwater palace. "Is this weird?" She asked gaining his attention. He hadn't stopped checking his bed over and over as if looking for some clue to tell them what would happen next.

Xian stopped his inspection of the bed and looked at her curled up on the couch. He went to her, sat right beside her so her knees touched the outside of his thighs, "No, I don't think it's weird." A sigh escaped him. "I think something bigger is happening that we can't understand yet. And," Xian sensed her growing mistrust of the situation. "I think our parents know what's going to happen but want to wait until we settle to tell us what's happening."

"I don't like not knowing." Kayson crossed her arms over her chest. She knew she could trust Xian; she just knew it. "My whole life, I felt as if there was this giant secret hovering over my head. I felt my parents knew it, but didn't want to tell me." Kayson knew she had a slight trace of n Australian accent, but to be fair she had lived in another country since she was twelve. Letting her arms drop, she set her hands to his right knee; one on top the other. "I don't like surprises very much. Our parents knew about those clay things that attacked us. They never warned us…"

"They had their reasons," Xian argued softly.

"I don't like not knowing," Kayson repeated.

Xian shook his head at her. From the moment he saw her again, there was this spark. He stretched out his arm, draping it over her shoulder so he could pull her close. "They'll tell us when they can." He only wanted to put her at ease, but he could sense a growing unrest inside of her.

Kayson uncurled and snuggled into Xian's side. "I just wish they'd tell us now." She cast her gaze to the open doors. Everyone had taken to their rooms to explore some of the subtle features that they hadn't noticed over the dominating, lavish beds and the deep welcoming couches. Just then alarms blared bringing them from the couch. On instinct Kayson and Xian moved from the room, heading up the hall where the others followed them.

Xian came back into the room they had started out in to see their parents huddled around the big globe. Sounds filled the air, as well as a high pitched grating voice that was akin to nails on a chalk board. Then a voice of pure evil made Xian shiver. "What is going on?" He raised his voice. His father caught sight of him and motioned him and the others over. None of them argued, they just went over standing by their parents.

Kayson stood between her mom and dad; seeing the scenes play out before them in some sort of order. The globe was giving them a history that they didn't understand. "What's happening?" She asked, but got her answer when six Ranger appeared; red, blue, black, yellow, pink, and green. "Power Rangers," She let her jaw drop. All of it clicked into place. "You all were the Power Rangers." So much for her parents and the others explaining what was going on.

"You are correct Kayson." Everyone turned to see a giant disembodied head floating. The adults smiled; they were glad to see their former leader returned to them. The teens backed up, too confused to understand what was happening. Zordon had longed to see his Ranger's again all the while keeping an eye on them, seeing how they lived, how they had families; the children standing before him now. The one who had spoken was the daughter of the former White and Pink Ranger; Kayson Oliver. "The Earth is in peril once more as Lord Zed and Rita Repulsa have sent their son Zedrix to the moon to conquer Earth."

Kayson wasn't convinced. "If our parents were the Power Rangers, what're we doing here?"

"Your parents were the embodiment of goodness, of strength, and of power. They fought as a unit, and made the world safe." Zordon addressed the young woman who would be the leader. "These are traits they have passed down to you."

Xian stood next to Kayson and asked, "Are you saying we're going to be Power Rangers?"

"You are correct Xian." Zordon replied watching the other Teens step forward. Using his powers he sent the first five morphers the rangers, leaving the White and Green morphers for last. "Aiden, you will Command the Tyrannosaurus." The moment he said that, the morpher activated bringing forth the Red Ranger once more. "Brody, you will take charge of the Mastodon." The Black Ranger was reborn. "Rachel, the Sabertooth Tiger is perfectly matched for you." In a flash the mighty Yellow Ranger stood before him once more. "Tally, you're strong and smart, patient. The Triceratops has been waiting for you." There, once more, the Blue Ranger lived. "Leila, you will command the Pterodactyl with grace." She morphed bearing the mantle of the Pink Ranger. Zordon saw their parents looking on with pride.

"What about us?" Kayson asked seeing her new found friends wearing suits that gleamed like new. The closest person to her was Rachel. Inquisitive, she reached out her hand and felt the material. It looked like spandex but felt like armor. "This is weird." She said and then turned back to the floating head.

Zordon held off on Kayson, choosing to address Xian next, "Xian you and Kayson have abilities in common, traits needed in leadership. Which is why, you Xian will command the Dragonzord." In the young man's hand, one of two gold morpher's appeared with the dragon coin in the center. Xian morphed adorned in green and wearing the gold shield that would protect him in battle. "Kayson, you are strong and fierce, independent, but you are also an unquestioned leader. In battle you will be looked to, which is why you will command the White Tigerzord."

Kayson looked in her hand as a gold morpher appeared with the same symbol that had been on her side of the door; the white tiger. The floating head entrusted her with power. A strange sensation overcame her as she looked at him once more. "I won't let you down." Something she had felt had been missing in her life suddenly fell into place, and with that knowledge she morphed from Kayson and into the White Ranger.

Zordon looked on with pride as the new generation of Ranger's removed their helmets. "Now Rangers, these powers must only be used when you are in extreme danger. You must honor the goodness in your heart, the desire to protect the innocent, and never abuse your powers." Seven voices called out at once, "We promise." Zordon knew they were the right seven teens.

Kayson removed her helmet and turned to her father seeing pride in his eyes. "This was you wasn't it?" She asked feeling a sword at her side. Pulling it from its sheath, Kayson somehow knew the sword had a name. "Hello Saba, looks like we're working together."

"I look forward to it." Saba responded seeing his former master standing a few feet away.

Tommy and Kim stood on either side of their daughter jut beaming with pride. "How does it feel?" He asked.

"Weird almost, like I know it's there, but at the same time, it's so light." Kayson replaced Saba and felt the shield. It hummed with power that came from deep inside of her. "Is this always what it's like?" She asked.

"You will be in the most dangerous situations of your life," Kimberly couldn't fight back the tears. As proud of her daughter as she was, she knew the toll being a Ranger took on psyche. "But that's why you fight as a team, you protect each other."

Kayson looked at Xian, adorned in green that suited him, and smiled. "What do we do now? Are we needed?" she turned to Zordon. "That man you mentioned, Zedrix, has he attacked Angel Grove?"

"You are correct Kayson," Zordon used his abilities to sow them the topic he was waiting to broach with his new Rangers. "Zedrix has appeared in the park with a group of Putty's and Goldar."

"Goldar…" Tommy growled. "What I wouldn't give to show that monkey he shouldn't have come back."

"We all want that Tommy," Jason responded. Goldar had exacted schemes on all of them at one time or another. Then he motioned to the next generation, "But it's their turn now."

Kayson stood in the center of the seven committing to memory Zedrix. He was tall, looking to be made of muscle without skin. He had gold and silver melted into one along his ribs, his spine, his forearms, even his fingers where vicious claws looked able to slice someone in half. The gold and silver formed a mask protecting is face, but something about his build was familiar to her. She couldn't figure out why. "Should we go to the park and give him a warm reception?"

"Good luck Rangers. Trust each other." Zordon said. "Send them into action Alpha."

"Oh me, oh me, oh my," Alpha lamented, wishing to spend more time with the new Rangers before they were sent into battle. The Rangers were teleported to the park.

**ANGEL GROVE PARK:**

In the park, Zedrix looked around seeing the world his parents had told them they tried to conquer while doing battle with the Power Rangers. Most assuredly, his presence would be enough for the decrepit sage Zordon to recruit new Rangers to face him. In fact, he was counting on it. Zedrix wanted to see how humans could have bested his father, Lord Zed and his mother Empress Rita. To his left was his Lieutenant, Goldar. His father's insistence had saddled Zedrx with an incompetent, ineffective flying Monkey. But, he would need help should the Rangers show themselves. Until that happened, he contented himself with surveying a world that held little meaning to him. Across the Galaxy his parents were fending off an army and he was here. Zedrix felt like an exiled prince on the moon instead of the warrior his father made him. "This place, it's too green…" He spat.

"Once you rule this place, my Lord, you can do whatever you want with it." Goldar looked around, eager to have another chance to enslave Earth.

"You don't need to remind you fool," Zedrix gowled, and then turned when flashes of light caught his attention. Seven figures had appeared. The Power Rangers were finally here. "It took you Rangers long enough to greet me!" He called out focusing his attention on the white Ranger, the leader his father warned him about.

"We're here now!" Kayson called back. Her helmet had an interactive voice command display that gave her stats on her opponent. "You'll never conquer the Earth as long as we defend it!"

"And what makes you think you can make me leave?!" Zedrix shouted back trying to place the White Ranger voice. Instead of a male, as he was expecting, the voice belonged to a female and he had heard the voice before; he knew it.

Xian stepped up, glancing at the display inside his helmet, "We're the Power Ranger's." He stated with confidence while his eyes tracked Goldar. The winged monkey may look ridiculous, but he was crafty and had a knack for escaping just before his destruction.

"Prepare to meet your end green Ranger!" Goldar shouted moments before he drew his sword and rushed into battle.

**TO BE CONTINUED:**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Its 20 years later and Rangers are needed to protect the world once more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of MMPR

Rating: T+

**THE NEXT GENERATION:**

Kayson stood in front of Zedrix; Saba gripped in her hand. She was waiting for his first move, the first attack. The screen inside her helmet scanned him, assessing his strength's, and suggesting weaknesses. Kayson didn't need a HUD to tell her what her instincts were screaming at her. He was studying her as she was studying him. Behind her, she could hear Xian as he battled with Goldar; she could hear the others as they fought the Putty's. Kayson knew she had to stand her ground. As she sought to learn her opponent, the HUD was distracting her. With a thought she wished it away, and just like that it shut down. She didn't have time to marvel at that. Not when a fight had yet to begin.

Zedrix hadn't expected a female White Ranger, not when his parents had told him the leader of the Rangers had been a Male. This had taken him by surprise, caused his to reevaluate his situation. It wouldn't deter him from destroying her, but now he knew he had to do it in the right way. Brute force wouldn't work. From her stance, he could tell that she was strong, that she would fight to the bitter end. No, that wouldn't satisfy him; a brutal bloody fight. Zedrix would use something more insidious. He was going to use poison on her. Using the powers that he inherited from his parents, he turned his staff into a sword laced with poison.

Kayson had a moment to react. Zedrix came at her with lightning speed. The edge of his sword barely missed slicing open her arm. She recovered, brought Saba up in a defensive posture and waited for the next attack. This was the best way. Be on the defense, learn the attacks the opponent favored, and then launch and offensive assault before they could learn to counter. Zedrix attacked again, he sword nearly cut her neck had she not reacted quicker. Then she realized that he was playing with her. The attacks were meant to draw antagonize her. She could see that, and now she could avoid it. This time, it was she who launched the next attack. Kayson feinted to the right, when Zedrix countered, Kayson recovered and used her blade to cut along his left side, but was deflected by the metal causing sparks. She was unprepared for him to use his sword, to slash across her back. Thankfully her shield protected her. This time at least.

Zedrix ignored the blow to his side and slashed his sword across her back. He missed his blade landing on her shield. It protected her, but that gave him her back as a target. Calling forth a dagger laced with poison, he drove it into the back of her left leg. The White Ranger cried out in momentary pain, but that didn't deter her from landing another strike upon him. The tip of her blade cut the side of his neck. It sent him back with a roar of his own. He recovered, gaining his feet to see her, her blade raised. She was still poised for a fight even with his dagger through her thigh. "You are strong, I will give you that." He praised sarcastically. Behind that mask, Zedrix was willing to bet she was making a very rude face at him. The thought made him chuckle darkly.

Xian looked over Goldar's shoulder to see Kayson as she cried out. Did he dare to go to her? The choice was removed from him as Goldar charged him. He evaded the attack and landed a blow of his own across the Flying Monkey's back. Behind him, the others had finished with the Putty's. First thing, he had to finish with Goldar. When Xian turned, Goldar looked at him, and vanished. "Coward!" Xian shouted. The other came over, and together they rushed to Kayson's aide.

Zedrix knew he was a match for two, maybe three Ranger's, but all seven of them would end with his demise. He was not ready for this long battle to end with his death. "Until next time," He bowed to the White Ranger and then vanished back to his parent's former Moon Palace.

Back in the Park, Xian went to Kayson, "We need to get you back to the Command Center." He stated taking to her right side should she need support. Their first engagement ended with one of them being bloodied. Xian wasn't sure what would happen the next time they faced down Zedrix.

Kayson was fuming. She had been careless to let that muscled maniac land a blow. Even worse, he was able to drive a dagger through her thigh. She steeled herself for the pain to come, her hand wrapping around the hilt of the dagger, and with great effort not to cry out, she yanked the blade from her leg. Despite her anger giving her energy, she swayed on her feet, but Xian was there. "Ok, Command Center it is." Without showing weakness, she stood on her own as the others gathered around to teleport back.

In the Command Center, the Rangers appeared. Xian stayed by Kayson's side, and it was a good thing he had remained so close. She had tried to take a step that ended in her nearly crumbled to the floor. Xian caught her, picking her up, while taking note that they were back in their clothes. He looked up to see their parent's coming closer; to see Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. Kayson's father came to him and took Kayson from him. "Zedrix did this to her." He managed to say.

"We saw." Tommy responded even though the fear was thick in his throat. "We have medical attention waiting for her in the lab." Without waiting for anything else, he carried Kayson away from the group and down the long hallway where Alpha5 waited for them.

"Our first time out as Rangers and one of us is injured." Brody grumbled shoving his hands in his pockets. "What are we going to do?" He looked at Aiden, who only shrugged his shoulders at him.

"You did well Rangers. Zedrix brute attack on Kayson was not expected." Zordon explained knowing that it wouldn't make the Rangers feel better about their injured comrade.

"What do we do now?" Tally asked.

Xian answered, "There's nothing we can do until Kayson is back on her feet."

"Besides, we have school tomorrow." Leila said. "First day of a new year." She shrugged when everyone turned and groaned in her direction. It didn't dampen her chipper mood.

In the lab, Tommy set Kayson gently on the bed seeing the wound in his daughter's leg healing with the aide of the morphing energy that came with being a Power Ranger. "Alpha, will she…?" He tried asking, but the fear was still clawing at him. Behind him, Kimberly was hovering in the door. She neither wanted to come in the room or leave it. Tommy couldn't blame her.

"Don't worry Tommy, her wounds are already healing." Alpha took a healing device to scan Kayson for anything harmful that may have been in her wound from the dagger she had been stabbed with. The device beeped, the readings were inconclusive. He would have to do further testing to make sure. "As far as I can tell she'll be fine. I will conduct further tests to make sure." Alpha told the former leader and his friend.

"Thanks Alpha." Tommy touched the android on the shoulder and then went to join his wife as she lingered in the doorway. "She'll be fine." Kim nodded letting Tommy pull her close. "She was marvelous wasn't she?" He had to ask, needing something to distract him from the fact Kayson was lying on the lab table. It brought about memories of his time as the Green Ranger when he was slowly being robbed of his powers.

"Kayson was morphenomenal, just like you." Kimberly said holding her husband tighter trying to bring a smile to his face even though she didn't feel it. "I wish she didn't have to bear the burden we had to at her age. The secrets, the lying, the danger; all of it should never have touched her." Kimberly, at one time, had been conflicted over being a Ranger. At least she had been until she found Tommy. The moment they met, she knew that with him, she could accept being the powerful being she was.

"We all knew this could happen," Tommy said looking into the hall to see his friends and former teammates waiting for news on his daughter. He nodded to them, signaling that she was going to be alright. This was just the first battle of many, the first injury yet to be had. He knew all of them sported scars in one form or another.

Kayson opened her eyes to the bright lights. She was on a table and Alpha was running some sort of device over her leg. "What happened?" She slurred her words as she tried to sit up, but the moment she moved her cranium felt two sizes two smile. "Oww…"

"Lay back, Kayson," Alpha said. "You were injured fighting Zedrix."

Again, she tried to sit up, and this time she managed to prop herself up on her forearms. "I remember that." Then she looked at the people assembled in the doorway, Xian was there. "Besides my bruised ego, how did we do in our first battle against evil?"

Xian came to Kayson, "Goldar ran like a coward." He smiled keeping his hands gripping the edge of the table.

Tally followed suit and stood next to Xian, "We smashed those Putty's to pieces."

"You guys did better than I did." Kayson would be nursing her bruised pride for a few days.

Rachel came to the other side next to Alpha and said to Kayson, "Don't worry. We saw your fight with Zedrix. I don't think any of us could have lasted as long as you did." She wasn't saying this to be kind, but she was stating the truth.

Kayson didn't respond, she just nodded her head sitting up further, swinging her legs over the edge. "Can I just go rest in my room?" She asked Alpha.

"Of course Kayson," Alpha patted her shoulder gently. "As far as I can see there is nothing wrong with you."

"Thanks Alpha." Kayson smiled at him and slid from the table. She wobbled on her feet for a minute, shaking her head against having help. Then, with her head held high, she started to walk from the room. She wasn't going to give voice to the fact that something inside her told her she wasn't completely fine. There was something on that blade; she knew it, but she wasn't about to press it if Alpha said she was fine.

Xian moved from the side of the table, sensing Kayson needed a little extra help. When he was at her side she waved him off. "It's not weak to accept help." He teased gently.

Kayson turned to him, "Zordon chose me to be leader." She said in a whisper. "I have to show strength, especially to the others. How will I ever earn my place amongst them if I don't?" As much as she wanted to, she wanted to lean on Xian.

"We're a team," Xian said sliding his arm around her waist. "All of us. You already have a place, and it didn't need to be earned." Kayson nodded and draped her arm across his shoulders finally leaning on him. "Besides, knowing when to lean on others isn't weakness."

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Kayson lay in her bed feeling oddly at home while her fingers traced the newly healed scar on her left leg. The moment she had morphed into the White Ranger, she felt this feeling of immense power, of strength. It was this power that was helping her heal rapidly. She sat up seeing Xian stretched out on the couch. Getting up she went to him and signaled him to be quiet and to follow her. She had to tell someone, and so far Xian had been the one to readily accept her on first glance.

Outside, Xian stood next to Kayson as he waited for her to explain what was bothering her, what she couldn't say inside the command center. "I think something's wrong with me." She muttered turning her back on Xian, rolling her eyes up towards the sky. "I felt it the moment he stabbed me." Kayson looked over her shoulder at Xian. "It's this knot I have in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't say anything to the others, not yet." She turned to face him again.

"What do you need from me?" Xian asked taking one step closer to Kayson. He already knew that he would watch her back no matter what happened. The thing was, he had to wait for her to ask for his help, and Xian wasn't the most patient of people most of the time. "Whatever it is, whatever you need me to do, I'll help you anyway I can."

"I need you to watch me," Kayson said, her voice strained. "I don't want to turn on all of you, not when I just found my place." She closed the distance between them and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm scared that…"

"You won't turn evil." Xian said with confidence. "You're the White Ranger, our leader." He smiled resting his hands on her hips. "If anyone's gonna go evil, it would be the Green Ranger." He joked pulling her into a tight hug. "And that just happens to be me."

"Yeah, but my dad was the Green Ranger…." Kayson mumbled against his shoulder. She couldn't lose all that she had just gained. A new place. New friends. Kayson just wanted to have a moment to absorb it all before having to adjust for everything that happened. Being a Ranger she could deal with. Being a leader she could deal with. Having the thought that she could potentially be used against her new found friends was something that didn't sit well with her.

"You're not evil." Xian said. "You won't be made evil." He cupped her face, making her look at him so she could see how confident he was of her. Xian pulled Kayson close, wrapping his arms around her, giving her a hug to help settle the doubt running through her. "Don't worry, I have your back." He muttered. "Come on," Xian pulled back to smile at her, "As loathe as I am to admit it, we have school in the morning." He chuckled when she made a face at him. Xian stood to her left and draped his arm across her shoulders.

"Yeah, school…" Kayson wanted to despise yet another new school where she would be the 'New Kid' but actually, she wanted the small bit of normalcy she would get from just being in classes all day. It would have to keep her mind off of the fight they had so soon after becoming the Power Rangers. "Maybe doing something normal, like school, is what I need." She agreed slipping her arm around his waist when he draped his across her shoulders.

**MORNING:**

Kayson had lingered in bed for as long as she could before getting up, showering, and choosing the clothes that she would wear for her first day of school. She stood looking at her dark blue jeans that had been fashionably bleached, her black knee high boots, and the ivory white camisole. "Well, better get dressed," Kayson mumbled pulling off her large white t-shirt and shucking her black sleep shorts. Quickly she dressed, ran a brush through her hair, and grabbed her bag. When she set foot in the main command center, she saw her new found friends already assembled. "Note to self, get better at telling time." She mumbled as she walked by her father. Tommy Oliver was notorious for losing track of time, and it was a skill Kayson seemed to inherit.

"We thought you were going to stay in bed all day," Rachel commented readjusting her yellow colored messenger bag on her shoulder. There was a part of her that was trying so hard to not like Kayson because Xian had taken such interest in her, but then again, the part of her that had seen Kayson face down Zedrix by herself was impressed. She wasn't sure which side was going to win out. Until she knew she was going to endeavor to be friendly. If she didn't then she was going to get another rant from Tally about being a better person, and Rachel would really like to avoid that.

"You know, I actually thought about it." Kayson replied sincerely.

"Can't prolong being the new kid," Brody teased as he stood next to Aiden, their hands barely touching. "Don't worry though; you have us to show you around." He laughed.

"I don't think she's worried." Xian stepped up next to Kayson, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Before you all leave, you'll want to have these," Billy said handing each of the kids a new and improved communicator. It would be a way for them at the command center to monitor the kids and pull them out of danger at a moment's notice.

Kayson took the communicator with the white band, slipping it on her wrist, and at the same time she asked, "Fancy GPS?"

"Not at all," Tally spoke having already secured hers to her left wrist. "These are communicators so we can keep in touch with each other, and they will allow us to teleport directly to the command center should we need to."

"Handy," Kayson chuckled and then she sighed. "First days are never easy."

**ANGEL GROVE HIGH SCHOOL:**

Seven teenagers walked through the halls of the high school drawing stares. It wasn't uncommon for six of the seven to be watched, but today they drew more attention now because of their new member. Kayson Oliver. She stood between Xian and Brody while watching all the students watching her. Down a set of stairs, three of the group, Rachel, Tally, and Leila broke off from the group as their first class was in a different section. Brody and Aiden split from the group to head to their class leaving Xian to show Kayson to the main office. Kayson took a deep breath, her hand out stretched to grasp the handle and pull the door open. "I can do this." She muttered.

Do you want me to go in with you?" Xian asked stepping close to her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. She was still on edge, still deep in worry about the injury she had sustained during her fight with Zedrix.

"_Did you hear the Power Rangers are back?!_"

"_I saw the battle in the park! They were amazing!_"

"_The Green Ranger was the best!"_

"_Not even! I saw the White Ranger fight! It was awesome!"_

Kayson turned when she and Xian head the two girls walking by, they were talking about the Rangers; them. "How can they say that?" She hissed in Xian's ear. He just laughed at her while shaking his head.

"People thought that about our parents too." Xian answered. "You'll have to get used to it." He pushed her inside. Kayson moved to the desk while he took a seat in the rickety chairs that mostly were occupied by parents when they were called in for meetings about their troubled kids.

"What's to get used to?" Kayson chuckled. "They don't know it's us and it's not like we can tell people." She nudged Xian with her shoulder. Then, she stepped away from him so she could walk into the office. Once inside, Kayson went to the desk where a kindly faced older woman sat. "Hi." She said softly. "I'm new here this year. My name's Kayson Oliver."

"Oliver?" Mrs. James looked up. "I knew a Tommy Oliver years ago."

"I'm his daughter." Kayson smiled warmly knowing that she had traces of her accent from years living in Australia.

"Oh, yes. You're the transfer student from abroad."

"Yes, from Australia." Kayson tried to keep her smile in place, but she felt it cracking. Being in the office was the last place she wanted to be. She wanted her class schedule, her locker assignment, and she wanted to get this day over with. Behind her the door opened. Kayson half expected it to be Xian coming to stay with her, and then show her to where she needed to go, but as she turned she saw a tall lanky guy with long black hair falling around his face. The guy next to black hair was shorter and wider with honey colored brown hair in short spikes.

Xian saw Bulk and Skull junior striding into the office. Kayson was in there getting her class schedule. The long standing tradition of any school is to put the new kid through the paces of being hazed. He wasn't sure what Kayson would do when the nimrod twins confronted her. It was better Xian get there and head them off before anything could happen. Side stepping the moronic bully wannabe's, he went to her to take her hand. "Don't do anything." Xian warned smiling at Mrs. James.

Kayson let Xian take her hand, let him squeeze as she continued to eye the two boys. They took a seat, the wider one having some issues getting his girth to fit, and they continued to stare at her. Reluctantly she heeded his warning not to say anything, when everything in her demanded she show no weakness being the new kid. With Xian next to her, his hand a solid weight in hers, she found those instincts greatly curbed, the desire dying down. "What am I supposed to do?" She whispered to him while keeping her eyes on the Secretary as the kindly woman typed away on the computer.

"Just smile and be friendly." Xian advised his smile in place as she whispered to her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kayson replied tightly.

"Scowling," Xian answered. Then he chuckled when she elbowed him.

Mrs. James turned back to see Xian Taylor standing there, as well as Bulk and Skull jr sitting the only two waiting chairs. She smiled at Miss Oliver saying, "Here is your class schedule and your locker assignment." The girl nodded and accepted the papers with a smile. "I hope you enjoy Angel Grove high school."

"Thank you." Kayson smiled warmly. "I'm sure I will." With her hand still in Xian's she let him guide her from the office with ease. Laughingly he took her schedule from her so she could make a grand show of guiding her to her first class, which was the same as his. First thing was first though; he took her to her locker just so she knew where it was.

Xian leaned against the lockers looking across the hall to Tally and Aiden, Leila and Brody. The brains of the group shut her locker and then the four of them worked their way over to continue their conversation with laughs and jokes while Kayson pulled out a few things to put them in her locker.

"So what do you think?" Aiden nudged Kayson playfully? "Think you'll stay?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kayson replied teasingly. "I nearly had a run in with two unsavory characters in the office when Xian rescued me."

"Bulk and Skull jr," Xian informed with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh the nimrod twins," Leila laughed. "Their parents teach here. They're the P.E teachers from the underworld."

"Luck for me I don't have that class." Kayson laughed with the others.

**LUNCHTIME:**

By the time lunch came rolling around the Rangers decided to skip the rest of the day as they knew nothing really major happened on the first day after being told by their first four period teachers that attendance wasn't even being taken. So, they decided to head of the youth rec center to spend the rest of the day at juice bar. The Rangers sat together laughing, talking about their classes, and making plans for the weekend.

Kayson excused herself, before escaping outside. She just needed to take a moment to let her mind settle on everything. In the span of three days she had had her life turned upside down, learned her parents had been Power Rangers, and had taken u their mantle. She was the white ranger like her father had been. It was hard for Kayson to take pride in following after her father when his path had been tainted by darkness. What if she was destined to share the same fate, to be corrupted by evil and threaten her fellow rangers? She had so much doubt. What was it that Zordon saw in her?

Rachel had watched Kayson duck outside of the Juice Bar. She could have let her alone, usurped Xian's attention, but for some reason she got up, walked outside, and saw Kayson pacing back and forth in a tight line. "Hey! Are you ok?" She asked pulling Kayson to a stop.

Kayson shrugged off Rachel's hand feeling as if she had just been burned. "I…" She was having trouble breathing deeply, she couldn't catch her breath. "There's something wrong." Kayson dropped to her knees shaking. "I feel like I'm losing my mind." Her words ran together.

"Oh god..." Rachel sank down next to Kayson using her communicator. "Xian you better get out here. Kayson's having an issue."

"_Be right there."_

"Ok Kayson," Rachel put her hand on the other girls back trying to comfort her. "Just hang on."

Xian rushed outside the moment Rachel's call came through the communicator. He hardly noticed when the others followed him. All that mattered to him was Kayson, she was in trouble needing him. He should have been watching her better. Outside he saw Rachel and Kayson. Rushing to her, he pulled her into his arms, "Kayson, breathe with me." He said forcefully. "Put your arms around me and feel me breathe."

"We should get her out of here." Rachel said looking at Xian. "Alpha could help her."

"Calming her down is the first thing." Xian said rubbing his hands up and down her back. "She's having a mild panic attack." He looked around to see their friends standing in a semi-circle blocking the view from people who would happen by them. "If we teleport back to the Command Center it could worsen the attack."

Kayson tried to slow her breathing, tried to focus on the way Xian breathed. "I… don't want to end up like my father…." She focused on Xian, her words still a flurry of sound.

Xian looked to the others and then back to Kayson, "Your dad did amazing things, great things, and you will too." He promised, but she was still shaking and breathing in uneven breaths. "Try and take a deep breath." To encourage her, he breathed in deeply, held his breath, and then released it slowly. She was still gasping, shaking, and mumbling. So, that left Xian with the only option he had. Xian cupped Kayson's face, sealing his lips to hers quickly. He felt her hold her breath, her body went still; a few seconds later he pulled back. "Better?"

"What the hell?" Kayson asked in a single breath. Though, she noticed that her breathing had evening out, her heart rate was slowing, and the knot of tension she had in her stomach was easing. "You kissed me…"

Xian nodded, "Yeah, I did." He confirmed. "I read somewhere that you could stop a panic attack by holding your breath. When I kissed you, you held your breath."

"Smart move," Brody commented dryly.

"We should get her out of here now." Rachel said quickly.

Kayson pulled back from Xian with Aiden and Brody holding out their hands to her. She accepted both of them, letting them pull her up. "Rachel's right. Alpha definitely has to run some tests on me."

Leila poked her head around Aiden's body saying, "We're all clear to head back to the Command Center."

"Let's get her back to the Command Center." Xian helped Kayson to stand, drawing her arm across his shoulders, and putting his arm around her waist. Looking around, though he trusted Leila, he squeezed the button on his communicator that would teleport him and Kayson back with the others following.


End file.
